


Strange Sickness

by lillylover89



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011)
Genre: Canon Light, Established Friendship, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Oblivious Tintin, Other, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillylover89/pseuds/lillylover89
Summary: After returning from an adventure Tintin pops by your office to check up on you only to find you seemingly unwell.
Relationships: Tintin/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Strange Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I know it's been a while since I've posted anything, but I recently dug through all of my stuff to find any and all vaguely postable stuff. The quality is all over the place for these since some of them are from a while back, but I thought I might as well toss some of these up. Oh and fair warning some of these are self-indulgent as heck because I either didn't know any better or didn't care. Enjoy?

It was a pleasant day to be submitting a news story and Tintin was already pretty darn happy. He’d just gotten back from a rather exciting trip to America a few days ago and so he was rather eager to get the story published. During the walk he had the usual barrages of hellos and how-do-you-dos that he always replied to pleasantly even if he was feeling a bit annoyed at the delay. But it didn’t take very long before he was standing in the editor in chief’s office handing in the pages and giving him a rundown of what the story was. After that he went to check in on you, one of the only other reporters his age with their own office, and surprised the heck out of you.

Immediately he noticed you looked a bit different. Your cheeks were a feverish red, your usually well-groomed hair was a mess, and you looked all around jumpy. What he didn’t notice was that you were just putting away a notebook of romantic novel ideas that all involved a rather familiar redheaded adventurer with a snow-white dog. So unbeknownst to him, you were blushing from embarrassment rather than fever as he assumed. Thus he was rather worried about you as you were one of his best friends at the offices. In his usual fashion he launched into action while saying, “Hey ____. Are you alright? You’re looking a bit feverish. Here let me see…” He strode quickly up to your desk and got altogether to close for comfort with his brilliant eyes staring into your bright startled (e/c) ones as he pressed a hand to your forehead. You had let out a strangled cry when he barged in and now you stuttered, “Oh! H-hello! Ah! Y-you don’t have to…!” Your blush worsened as he moved to feeling your cheeks and he hmphed discontentedly as he said, “Are you ill? You shouldn’t be at work if you’re feeling sick.” You laughed weakly as you said, “I’m fine! Really, it’s nothing!” He was still rather close even as he backed off a bit before asking, “So have you submitted your story for today?” You nodded and said, “I was actually just getting ready to leave since I actually finished a couple different stories today. Though you never know if some new trend is gonna pop up and ruin all your hard work.” Yep, you were a beauty advice columnist. It was rather stereotypical, but outside of your job you were pretty much the opposite of stereotypical. Then Tintin got that look in his eyes that meant he had a plan and you groaned inwardly. He was always the guy you had your eyes on and now more than ever since he started really getting friendly with you, but of course you knew him well enough to know that that look meant trouble with a capital T.

He grinned and said, “Then you can take a few days off and rest! Besides, if you’re not sick then you could get sick if you overwork yourself.” You rolled your eyes and said, “It probably won’t do much good. Besides, this fever is your fault.” It slipped out before you could stop it, a hint at why your cheeks were red. Tintin got a horrified look on his face and said, “But I haven’t been sick recently! Oh maybe I brought something back?!” Your surprised laughter stopped him in his tracks as you said, “No silly! I mean really, isn’t it obvious?” He quirked his head and you blushed again as you said, “Well…?” It took a few seconds, but a lightbulb went off and he asked, “Oh! I startled you and then embarrassed you making you blush in nervousness which I mistook for a fever, right?” You stared at him for a second before saying, “Closer, but nope! Oh my goodness, are you really that dense?” You giggled a bit before saying, “Try again, why would I be blushing when you came in and barged into my personal space?” He stared right on back before another light-bulb went off, this time with a blush of his own to which you replied teasingly, “Oh my Tintin? Are you sick?” Before putting a hand on his forehead and making him blush more as he quietly muttered, “Oh…” You smiled as you said, “Really… Why wouldn’t I be blushing if a handsome young man barged into my office and suddenly started getting all concerned over my well being, hmmm?” He was practically cherry red as he asked, “You think I’m handsome?” You blushed again before saying, “Of course I do. And besides that, you are kind, helpful, and all too sweet for words.” He chuckled as he said, “You’re too kind, besides… I thought you liked…” You smiled as you said, “There’s a delightful phrase that describes this perfectly. To assume is to make an ass out of you and me.” You both laughed and you sat back as you said, “Those vacation days you mentioned do sound nice… Though I worry that I’d be dreadfully lonely cooped up in my apartment.” He blushed again as he asked, “Would… you mind if I…?” You giggled as you said, “Of course I wouldn’t mind! So what do you say? Escort me to my home?” He laughed as he said, “Definitely.”


End file.
